Misunderstanding
by Koori Shiroi Uyoku
Summary: What will happen when Mirajane misunderstands what Natsu and Lucy have been doing every night for the past week? - I suck at summaries. apology for that-


**Okay, sho... I've decided to write another story! I know I haven't finished 'What is it Really' Yet, but... I just had to... But don't worry, I won't stop updating it! ;D Just one-shot but... *Cough*...If yah review it might turn into a Full sized fan-fic...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor Hanamasho inc. (I think that's the name 0.o )**

**Natsu: Yeah, the day she owns fairy tail is the day I turn into a flamingo.**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Me: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Natsu: *Backs away* Anywaaaay, enjoy the story!**

Natsu sat at the bar table next to Gray and Lucy, just about to head of to another job, when Mirajane piped up, "You know, I'm sure this is the perfect chance for you both to spend some quality time with Lucy!"

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking up from the bug he was scolding with fire to pass time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray said angrily.

"What's quality time? Is that like time that goes by slow? Cause if it is, it sounds boring."

Mirajane Facepalmed.

"I think it's time we talked." Mirajane said, her legs crossed. She was sitting on Lucy's couch, apparently waiting for his arrival.

"What are you doing in Lucy's apartment...? That's kinda creepy, Mira..." He said.

"IT'S NOTHING DIFFERENT THAN YOU BEING IN HERE!" She yelled, flailing about. "But anywho, back to the point. I think there's something going on between you and Lucy."

"What?" He sat, tilting his head to the side, causing his pink hair to flail about. And, as usual, totally oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You two haven't been... doing anything...?" She asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, we've done alot a stuff! Almost every night in fact!"

Mirajane sweatdropped, "What, and you haven't told me about any of this?!"

"I thought you already knew, it's not like it's a secret, she's just doing it to get money."

"WHAT?! Natsu, that's illegal!" Mira yelled, wide-eyed. She knew Natsu liked Lucy, but every night?! And he was PAYING HER?!

"What, almost everybody does it!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

'But even you do it Mira!" He said with a dumbfounded look.

"NO I DO NOT!" She said, and stormed out.

Natsu sat there, trying to sort things out in his head... What was so wrong about going on mage jobs to help Lucy pay her rent...?

Mirajane stormed into the guild. "LUUUCYYYYYYY!"

Lucy looked up from the novel her and Levy were both towering over. "Eh?"

Happy stopped eating his fish also, to look up at Mirajane. Her hair was flying about. "Help!" He squeaked, "Mira's been caught half-way between herself and the she-devil!"

"We have some serious talking to do, Lucy." Mira said, dragging her into the kitchen room behind the bar.

"What is it Mira-san?" Lucy said, not having noticed a certain blue cat sneak in and hide under a table.

"I wanna know just what you've done with Natsu! About these certain 'jobs' and such!"

"Oh yeah, once I had to capture that giant wiener dog and put it-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Mira yelled before she could continue.

"But you just said..."

"No-NO! I change my mind...!"

_We were just on a job to capture Macoa's giant dachshund and put it back in it's steel cage..._

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Lucy?" Mira asked desperately. "I could have helped you with rent money If you needed it that bad!"

"What's wrong, Mira? I just needed to stretch my muscles, you know? I needed some good excercise, and me and Natsu just couldn't hold back anmore, we needed it so bad." She said with a smile.

Mirajane twitched. This was entirely to much for her to handle all at once.

"But the job was so rough, if I hadn't have helped him, he probably would have died. I'm even tired. Ugh.. And I ache all.. _over..._" She said with a small frown.

"U-Uh-U..." She stuttered.

Happy snickered underneath the table and Mirajane pulled him out by his back paws.

"You knew about this?!"

"Mirajane, you have the wrong idea!" He said, still laughing.

"Explain now."

"Natsu and Lucy really weren't doing anything bad! For the last week, we've been taking all the jobs from the request board and doing them all in that night." He said, still hanging from his toes.

"What?" She asked.

"Well yeah, Mirajane, what else could have happened...?" Lucy asked her.

**Did I trick yah there? Just for a little while maybe? ;D Review!**


End file.
